


cut your losses (so they don't drag you down)

by inky_dreams



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Female Jason Todd, Gen, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, Jason is Ra's biological grandchild, Loose interpretations of greek myths, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_dreams/pseuds/inky_dreams
Summary: Names are a powerful thing. They hold a lot of power.A parallel between Medea Todd and her namesake.Medeaof Colchis? of Gotham?Who exactly is she?
Relationships: Helios & Medea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Jason Todd/Grant Wilson, Jason/Medea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Minor Ra's al Ghul & Jason Todd, past Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	cut your losses (so they don't drag you down)

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of murder. Not explicit, it's a fairly short mention but it's there.  
> Side note: not connected to the series Family Is What We Make of It

**_She has held a variety of titles: A princess of Colchis, a sorceress, a priestess of Hecate, granddaughter of the Sun God, a wife, a mother._ **

**_These only scratch the surface of her identity._ **

It’s been years since she’s walked the streets of Gotham. The city holds memories of all sorts, some better than others. 

The alley where she first met Grant. The theatre where Catherine and Willis watched her Christmas performance. An alley where she hit Batman with a tire iron before fleeing. The rooftop where she first flew as Robin and the building where her fate was sealed are only some of the many memories she’s made.

She’s had many names and nicknames over the years. Some she chose on her own, others were bestowed upon her.

Darling, daughter, kid, street rat, Robin, princess, Red X, Eris, cousin, granddaughter. 

* * *

_**Does anyone remember her? She gave up everything for his quest, yet she only gets a passing mention in the stories. Instead, they remember the man that she gave everything up for. They remember her bloodying her hands. He is the hero. She is a witch. A killer. A vengeful woman. At best, they call her a tragedy.** _

She’s heard the whispers. Not many talk about the second Robin. When asked, everyone remembers the original. Not that she blames them, the Golden Boy was adored by everyone. Herself included. The next one they talk about is the third and current one. Rumours follow him, hinting that this is the Bat’s true successor. He is everything that Batman needs, the perfect partner. Oh. There was one more that she missed. There was another girl Robin, her stint had been shorter than her own. That one had quickly shed the name and taken up her own mantle.

On the days that people mention the second Robin, it’s usually a brief acknowledgement. She’s remembered for being reckless, violent and impulsive. The one who had a short debut and disappeared just as quickly. Almost nobody remembers her. The only ones that do are the ones in the Alley, there weren’t many masks that looked out for them. During her stint as Robin, she had been determined to make sure that someone had looked out for them.

Her outfit is not something that she would normally wear. She has personal business tonight. Rather than her usual business attire, she’s opted for a lightly armoured suit and a helmet to hide her face. The armour and helmet help her blend into the night, becoming a silent shadow moving toward her destination. 

* * *

**_With the Golden Fleece in hand, they return to his homeland. She performs her magic once more, restoring his father to youthful vigor. When her deeds were heard, Pelias’ daughters approached her with the same request. She instructs them on how to help their father. To do so you must add water and these herbs to the pot, chop him up to pieces and stir. From the pot, he will emerge invigorated. The girls eagerly follow her instructions. However, the pot remains a pot of human remains._ **

It had been child’s play to arrange the meeting. Taking off her helmet, she moves herself onto the metal walkway above the floor. The height advantage is perfect for the sniper rifle in her hands. She's well hidden in the shadows, waiting to watch the event play out. Black Mask and Two Face soon appear with their men. They quickly dissolve into arguments and a fight breaks out. Each side is attacking the other side, taking out members left and right. Both sides believe they were cheated out of their deal. And in the confusion, she uses the scope to aim and takes two shots. 

The shots fire true, each bullet meant for one man. One for her adoptive father, one for the former girl Robin. No more dead Robins, one was already too many. 

For the longest time, she’d believed her adoptive father to be her biological father. He may not have been the best but he still tried to raise her to the best of his abilities. Regardless, his death was never something that she wished to happen. He had willingly taken the fall for a crime and was silenced by the same man who hired him to take the fall. 

And Bruce. He should have protected his Robins better. They should have never been put in this position. His partner dies and what does he do, throw them into Blackgate just for the process to inevitably happen all over again. He's lucky that they had managed to bring her back. Next time, they may not be as lucky.

* * *

**_One of her most memorable deeds are her children’s death and the events that led to her actions. She gave up everything for a man. And for a while, they were happy but it wasn’t enough for him. He craved a throne, one that she could not provide. In doing so, he forgets that he once vowed to be loyal. Rather than remembering his promises, he has arranged for her to be banished and sent away from the kingdom._ **

**_In some versions, she sends her replacement a coronet and a beautiful, golden dress as a wedding gift. What a foolish princess. Hadn’t she known better than to accept? The father had been equally as foolish. In his quest to save his daughter, they both perish._**

**_This is a lesson that many mortals fail to remember. The gods are not mortals, do not judge them the same way you judge other mortals._**

**_They are vengeful. Do not cross them._ **

She was happy in Gotham once, content in playing two roles simultaneously. The adoring daughter of a rich man and as Robin. For a time, he was her father. He took her with him everywhere, showing off his daughter to anyone who would listen. The apple of his eye. That was until she became a criminal in his eyes. There were no cameras nearby that night, he drew the conclusions that he wanted to see. She was sent away to a boarding school. 

_Out of sight, out of mind. The absent are always in the wrong._

All the birds and bats were kept far away from her business. She had been generous enough to provide them with a present. After all, a guest should always bring a present to their host.

Tonight, nobody was going to get between her and her targets. No harm would come to his new family. It just so happened that a rather large operation was happening on the opposite side of town from where she was. 

* * *

**_In one version, her children fall by her hand. It’s a mercy, a kindness. Their stepmother would have never let them live nor would she let them die peacefully. Besides nobody would look kindly on her actions, they would risk imprisonment or death for being her children. They are safer in the realm of the dead._ **

**_In another version, her children are murdered by an angry mob. Their crime? Being her children. She doesn’t deny the fact that her hands are coated in blood. But her children should not be the ones to pay the price._ **

In her time away from Gotham, she’s changed. Where she would have respected his wishes, she now scoffs at them. Back then she hadn’t understood his reasons but she would have honored his request to refrain from using lethal weapons.

She wonders what her thirteen year old self would say if she appeared before her past self. Would she hate who she has become? That she has willingly taken lives? Or would her past self admire that she is doing what he cannot?

It doesn’t matter. The child-like innocence and wonder is gone. Robin may have once given her magic but there’s a price for everything. A lesson that she hadn’t bothered to learn till it was too late.

Her trust in _him_ was crushed the moment he didn’t bother to listen to her. _He_ sent her away the moment she outgrew her usefulness and replaced her with another. Maybe he wasn’t the only one to blame for shattering her naive outlook on life, but he was the first to truly change her view on life. 

She’s no longer the bright-eyed child who wished on shooting stars.

* * *

**_There’s blood on her hands yet the gods do not show their displeasure and smite her from her spot. Why would they? The ichor that runs in their veins also runs in hers. The gods watch on as she departs from her former life. Her grandfather lends her his chariot, a magnificent chariot yoked by dragons._ **

**_It’s only as she departs that the man reappears, begging to see his children. As she departs, he curses her actions. In his eyes, she is a hateful woman. Yet the gods make no moves against her. They watch on and provide their silent support._ **

Before she left for Gotham, she approached her grandfather with a request. 

"You are sure about your plan? I don't doubt your abilities, granddaughter, but walking into the Detective's stronghold without backup is not... recommended. Your targets are rather notable, his associates will alert him the moment they hear of their demise."

"I'm sure."

She can sense his wariness to agree. He's only just met his granddaughter, how can he let her go just as quickly? Gotham is a cruel mistress to her citizens and any who pass by her limits. It's a lesson that many have learnt, willingly or not.

She adds,"If you would like, I will wear a tracker and keep a communicator on me the whole time I'm there."

"That would be preferred." He pauses to consider his next words, "I'll accept, on the condition that you allow me to arrange your transport out of the city."

"That works for me."

As the men below fall dead, she disassembles the gun and leaves the scene with the helmet on. She won’t stay here any longer than she has to, there’s nothing left for her here. Her business in Gotham is concluded. She makes it to the rooftop before she is spotted. So it seems that not everyone was enamored with her gift. 

The dark knight gives chase. She could stand her ground and fight. Instead, she leads him on a chase around Gotham. Never letting him get close enough to identify her or slow her down. He does get a good shot in though. Seems like after all these years, his abilities haven't deteriorated.

_Good, she would hate it if he saw her as a waste of time._

Moments before the wire around her ankle is stretched taut, she cuts the line and continues on.

Eventually, she stalls for time. She’s early. Her transport isn't here yet.

She toys with him, letting him believe that she’s cornered on a rooftop with no way out. 

“You’ve murdered two men.”

“So it appears.”

“The League is not welcome here.”

“I know. This isn’t League business. It’s personal.”

“Who are you?” presses Batman.

“That’s not important. All you need to know is that I’m doing what you cannot, Batman.” she dodges his attack. Slowly inching toward the meeting drop point. 

The fight soon grows harder as another opponent joins into the fray. She’s now stuck defending herself against Nightwing and Batman. When Robin joins the fight, she decides it is time to move on. 

“Give up. You’ve got nowhere else to go.” says Robin. 

_How naive. Didn’t they see that they were only here on her terms?_

“Well, I’d say that it was a pleasure but I was taught to be honest,” she quips, balancing herself on the edge of the rooftop. Her helmet is unlatched and tossed toward them. “Goodbye. Hope we never meet again.”

On instinct, they catch the helmet just as it lets out a series of rapid beeps. They won’t have much time before it self-destructs in their hands. 

Their confusion at her helmet and shock at her face buys her enough time to move. She slips off the edge and lets gravity do the work for her. Only deploying her grappling hook at the last moment.

“Don’t!”

"No!"

Someone cries from above. She doesn’t stop to wonder who it had come from.

By the time they have recovered, it’s too late for them. She has reappeared rooftops away, already boarding a small jet. They could grapple there and arrive before she leaves but there’s a helicopter nearby with a machine gun deployed. The risks are too large for them to get there unharmed.

All they can do is watch as she boards the jet and leaves. The jet must have a cloaking device as it quickly disappears from their eyes. The helicopter soon follows and disappears too. 

“I-I, how is that possible?” asks Nightwing in a state of shock. He turns to his long time mentor, “You told me that she was dead.”

Batman ignores the accusation, “Was there any clues that she left behind? We need to verify her ties to the League and her identity.” 

“Other than the destroyed helmet, there was a gun and a piece of paper left in the warehouse.” Robin passes him the paper. On it are the words ‘For my father. For Robin #4.’

The words are written carefully in a charming script. The message is cruel and petty, mocking him.

_She had crossed the line. Again._

_His daughter, no, his former associate has shown her true colours once more._

_He was her father once... until the day that he wasn’t._

_If he could replace her with no regrets, then she could too._

_After all, wasn’t he the one to say that she was becoming like her father?_

* * *

**Epilogue:**

“Thanks for the lift.” says the operative, making her way toward the cockpit.“Though I’m surprised by the transport choice. I thought Grandfather wasn’t allowing the Drogon to be taken out for a spin yet.”

The pilot turns to grin at her. “What can I say, I’m a very likeable person.”

“I can’t deny that.” She moves to take a seat beside him.

“I’d hope so, my heart would be shattered to pieces if my girlfriend didn’t like me.”

“So dramatic.” teases Medea.

“You love it.” replies Grant. “And you’re one to talk, princess. You are equally as dramatic.”

She hides a smile but doesn’t deny his comment. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are a various versions of Medea in greek mythology. I'm taking the stories about her from Euripides's tragedy of Medea, her in the Argonautica and Creophylus' depiction of her. Depending on the version, the death of her children is from one of two outcomes. One, she is the one to kills them (sometimes it's accidental). In others, her children are killed by the citizen of Corinth.
> 
> Other mentions:  
> The phrase "Out of sight, out of mind. The absent are always in the wrong." is a quote by Thomas à Kempis.  
> Eris is the goddess of strife and discord in Greek mythology


End file.
